Evil that is narutos heart
by dead to life
Summary: Naruto Namikaze, and the evil in his heart becomes the most horrifying experance you could ever imagine... read to find out. A Naruto nate fanfict, Naru/Saku. please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Me, with a twist…

I never understood the meaning of death, until that is I caused the death of someone. Well I wouldn't necessarily say I caused it, more like me but with a twist… An alter-ego, a demon of sorts one for a thirst of blood and then some. It's a crazy thing to wake up in bed with that slight head ach, with blood on your hands wondering. _"How the hell, what the hell did I do last night!" _Looking at the blood on your hands, you scurry to the bathroom sink to wash it off only to discover the weapon off choice for any murder. A knife, a bloody one at that, simple but effective. Just sitting right by the sink, you back up until your back hit's the door frame and you slide down it with those wide eyes. And that whole time you stare at it the only thing going through your mind is panic, you chant to your self. _"I'm not a murder… I couldn't kill anyone." _After a point less thought process your mind starts going through images of what could have happened, who you could have killed. You manage to get back up, and you wobble your way over to the toilet, and puck… Your images are so gruesome they feel real, only thing is they are… You just don't know it yet, after a minute or two of hacking up last nights dinner. You attempt that nice warm shower that's suppose to wake you from your nightmare, help you escape reality. But it's when you step out of that shower, and step towards the fogged up mirror. That is when you truly relies your predicament, to relies your nightmare is only beginning. You slowly wipe the fog away, starting from the bottom right corner, completely forgetting the bloody knife that is an inch away, it's like opening a door you have never seen before. Mysterious, and so transfixed you are you just have to see.

And that's Is when I truly understood this nightmare of a reality, my usual blond haired, blue eyed, whiskered face is no more. But in its place is the same face, but with that twist of demonic rage that blood craving monster that's inside us all. And mine is staring right back at me with its pointed teeth, shaggy blondish red hair, and its darkened whiskers, and eyes that looked to have come off the devil him self. Stood me, and all my pent up evil that has finally unleashed its self upon this world, and into my daily life. An evil that has yet to be seen until now, my life as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, has taken its turning point for the worst. And the thought of this only being the beginning, terrifies me. Kami have mercy on my now retched soul, and for the next soul that will help feed this new blood lust.

_**OK… WELL THIS IS JUST SOMETHING I THOUGHT UP, AND WANTED TO SEE WHAT EVERYONE ELSE THINKS. PLEASE DON'T KEEP YOUR THOUGTHS ON THIS ONE TO YOUR SELF, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THROUGH A REVIEW PLEASE… ANYWAYS ENJOY NARUTO NATE OUT!**_


	2. chapter 2, BELLOWING OF THE BEAST

_BELLOWING OF THE BEAST…_

"_**What, what is this?" Naruto whispered looking at the evil reflection. His face started to tremble when he looked into the eyes of the devil. **_

"_**HAHAHA, AS IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I AM!" **__his evil persona bellowed. _

_Narutos eyes grew wide and he tried to back away from the mirror. "What's going on, I can't move!" Naruto yelled franticly, trying to move._

"_**YOU SHALL MOVE, ONLY WHEN I AM THROUGH SPEAKING WITH YOU!" **__The deep evil voice roared._

_Naruto shuddered from the sheer power he felt just oozing from the demonic reflection. "I don't understand… This has to be some sort of a nightmare!"_ He thought trying to convince him self, that this was not reality.

"**YOU STILL THINK THIS IS SOME NIGHTMARE… A NIGHTMARE COMPARED TO WHAT I AM, WOULD SEEM LIKE A HAPPY DREAM." **It said with the evilest smirks ever seen. 

Naruto finally had enough courage to speak. "What is this, you cant be real…And if you are what are you." He asked in historical fear.

The demon just glared at him with the smirk still present on his demonic looking face. **"I AM THE EVIL DEEP IN THE HEARTS OF THOSE WHO WANT NOTHING BUT THE DEATH OF OTHERS!" **Narutos evil reflection said with what sounded like proud anger.

"I, I don't understand, I have never wanted the death of anyone!" Naruto said with unmistakable fear.

"**HAHAHAHA" **It laughed evilly. **" YOU DON'T REMEMBER." **It said looking deep into the eyes of its host. **"EVER SINCE YOUR PARENTS WERE MURDERD, YOU WANTED NOTHING MORE THEN THE DEATH OF THOSE RESPONSIBLE… AND OF COURSE, THE WAY PEOPLE TREATED YOU EVEN BEFORE THEY DIED."** It said with its fanged grin getting wider.

Narutos began to tremble thinking of his past memories. "But, that still doesn't explain what you are." He said shakily.

"**AS I SAID BEFORE I AM THE EVIL DEEP IN HEARTS OF THOSE WHO WANT TO FEEL BLOOD IN THEIR PALMS, OF THOSE WHO DID THEM WRONG!" **It said as it's eyes got wide with blood lust. **"I AM YOU!" **It bellowed with sheer evil.

"Me no, no it can't be true, I would never want to kill anyone!" Naruto yelled on the verge of tears, and if he could he would fall to his knees grabbing his head to pull his hair out in hysterics. 

"**IT IS VERY TRUE!"** It yelled evilly. **"THE KIFE WITH BLOOD OF SOME RANDOM FOOL, IS JUST THE BEGINNING!" **It bellowed once more. **"YOU MAY SEE THIS AS UNPLEASANT, BUT SOON YOU SHALL REALIZE THAT THIS IS WHAT YOU HAVE ALWAYS WANTED!" **He said once more, releasing the curse that bounded Naruto from moving.

Naruto dropped to his knees, and allowed his tears to run freely down his face. **" I LEAVE YOU TO GROVEL IN YOUR OWN SELF PITY, BUT KNOW THIS. I SHALL BE WATCHING, AND I WILL RETURN TO FURTHER CONTINUE WHERE I HAVE STARTED." **It laughed evilly as its image faded from the mirror.

Naruto just crawled to the corner of his bathroom and sobbed to him self. _"This is only the beginning, it will return."_ he thought while looking at the bloody knife, he got up slowly and grabbed the knife off the sink. He gripped it tightly, _"Looks like I may get what I have always wanted…" _he slammed both hands down on the counter top and looked into the mirror. "Revenge." He whispered looking at his reflection, and if you looked closely it would look as if Naruto became his demon. 

_**WELL… I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THIS IS AN AWESOME CHAPTER, BUT THAT'S YOUR JOB TO TELL ME. ANYWAYS ENJOY, NARUTO NATE OUT. REVIEW PLEASE.**_


End file.
